


A day in Pompeii

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU_gust_2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, August Writing Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, It’s Pompeii folks what do you expect?, M/M, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about young love and why you should never put off until the next day to tell people you love them
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: AUgust 2020





	A day in Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> _WARNING again for Implied Major Character death_
> 
> Written for [AUgust writing Challenge](https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/621653119656493056/the-list-of-prompts-was-completed-one-prompt-per). Day 7 is: Childhood Friends AU
> 
> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

Dear diary,

I almost told him today. While waiting for our mothers at the market, the sun was making his eyes shine and he smiled. He always smiles when he looks at me, that’s a sign, right?

It started to rain. It made him laugh and I wanted to kiss the raindrops on his lips.

I want to kiss him under the rain, and under the sun, too. I hope he feels the same.

Tomorrow I’ll tell Eddie that I love him.

Tomorrow.

_Last entry on a scroll, found hidden in the remains of a wall_  
_Pompeii, circa 79 AD._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this drabble a chance! For likes and reblogs, you can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/626055703459725312/a-day-in-pompeii).  
> Like always, I will treasure your kudos, emojis and comments ♥


End file.
